


Do you wanna go ice skating?

by Regenpelz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nines has a motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: Connor asked Nines out on a date. Gavin laughs.





	Do you wanna go ice skating?

**Author's Note:**

> A merry Christmas to the love of my life. May your days be filled with happiness.  
> I can't imagine my life without you anymore and I am so glad to have had the chance to meet you and know you in my life. Thank you for all the happiness you brought me and that you made me feel loved.

It was cold and snowy in Detroit. The nights were dark and long, the days were cold and short. Christmas was close. And there was much to do at the Detroit Police Department. The numbers of crimes during the holidays increased as usual, adding even more stress to the cops and detectives at the precinct. A feeling certain android detectives would never, or rather rarely, have to deal with. Being CyberLife's most advanced androids does have it perks.

One of said androids, Connor to be exact, got an idea. So he made his way to the other android’s desk. His soft brown eyes met the other’s cold grey ones. A big smile on the shorter android’s face as the RK900 looked up at him from his chair. “Is there anything I can help you with, RK800” He asked. “I told you to call me Connor. But that doesn’t matter right now. I wanted to ask you if-“ Connor started, leaning down a bit. “If you maybe want to go ice skating with me this weekend?”

Before the other could even think about answering, a loud laugh was to be heard from the desk right next them. Both androids looked at the source of the interruption. “I never thought I get the chance to ever see this. A plastic prick asking another plastic prick out on a date.” Gavin Reed said, still laughing. Connor’s LED slowly turned red. He knew the human was right. It was strange. And maybe he should have thought more about it. Nines' gaze fell back to Connor and he noticed the red LED. “You know what? Never mind, forget I asked you, Nines. It’s stupid anyway.” Connor told him. Nines continued to look at him, analysing him. He saw his stress levels rising. 

“I would gladly go out with you though, Connor.” He said. And it was like time froze. No one said a word for a few moments. Not Nines, not Connor, not even Gavin. Connor broke the silence. “Really?” He asked as his LED turned blue again. “Really.” The other answered. “I will come pick you up Saturday afternoon.” He added. Connor nodded and turned around to get back to his desk, blushing slightly.

The day finally came, it was Saturday afternoon. And like he said, Nines came to pick him up. He walked up to the door, knocking gently. The door was opened by Hank. “He’ll be here in a minute.” Hank told him. Nines only nodded. “Anyway. I wanna make some things clear first. You bring him back before midnight. You won’t touch him. You won’t even think about touching him. And if you hurt him, you’re dead.” Hank said. “Of course, Lieutenant Anderson.” Nines replied. And before Hank could say anything else, Connor appeared. “Have fun, kiddo.” Hank told Connor, before closing the door. Inside, Hank looked at Sumo. “They grow up so quickly.”

Nines led Connor to his motorcycle, handing him a helmet as they arrived. Connor took it, blushing slightly, watching the other putting on his own helmet and doing the same. He got onto the bike behind him, a bit nervous. “Maybe you should hold onto me.” Nines suggested. Connor first hesitated, then put his arms around the other, hugging him slightly from behind, his blush darkened. Nines started the machine, and drove them towards the ice skating hall.

Arriving a bit later, both of then got off and Nines parked it. They went inside, got the skates and started skating. Both androids had much fun, even though Connor sometimes lost his balance and fell. Nines didn’t understand why, but chose not to question it. 

It was late, almost midnight and they decided to get home. During the ride back, Connor rested his head on the other’s back, hugging him tightly. A short while later they were at Lieutenant Anderson’s house. Connor got off the motorcycle and so did Nines, accompanying him to the door. “I really enjoyed today.” Connor said, as they arrived at the door. “I did, too.” The other replied. “We should do it again sometime.” Nines only nodded, he placed his hands onto the other’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Connor was a bit surprised since the other usually never kissed him in public or even showed his affection towards him. It took him a few seconds to kiss him back. Both androids closed their eyes and so they stood there, in front of Hank’s house, kissing. After a long while they broke the kiss, both of their breaths heavy and needing some time to calm down. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Have a good night.” Nines said as he went back to his motorcycle, getting onto it. “You too.” Connor said, hesitating a moment. The other started the engine. “I love you, Nines!” Connor called. He immediately blushed very hard. Nines smiled under his helmet and was glad the other couldn’t see him right now. “I love you, too, Con.” He told him back, then drove away, as Connor waved him goodbye. 

Connor opened the door and entered the house. “About time you two said the three magic words.” Hank said, not looking at him, focused on a movie on TV. Connor only smiled. “I guess so.”


End file.
